Trouble at Home
by Em Walters
Summary: Sometimes you have to face the facts of life; and for one of the EMTs, these facts are hard to face........
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Title: Trouble at Home  
Author's notes: Well, this is my first In a Heartbeat Fanfic story, so please be   
kind! It's rating PG-13 for some upcoming violence.  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters, or the show. They   
belong to the Disney channel, Those executive producer Pierce guys, and   
whatever production company (Don't know the name)  
  
Okay, here it is, Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"45 year old female, Unconscious, 112 Hillcrest" A voice spoke over the   
radio.   
  
"Okay we're on it" Hank responded. Tyler turned on the sirens as they sped   
to the site.  
******  
  
"I walk her dog and I was coming in and she was just lying there, and I   
didn't know what to do!! Is she, is she dead?" A hysterical woman met the   
squad at the door.  
  
"Okay, Jamie, check vitals, Tyler, lets-"  
  
"Hank," Val interrupted him.  
  
"What Val?"  
  
"Do you realize who this is?" Val asked, her eyes widening.  
  
Hank sighed impatiently. "No I don't, who?"  
  
"It's Mayor Rivera!!"  
  
"Well, Mayor or not, we gotta get her to the hospital, and now." Hank replied   
as they headed out the door with their very important patient on the gurney.  
  
1 Week later  
  
"Well, I think you guys are the biggest celebrities in Kingsport right now."   
Alex stated as he walked into the lounge of the Station. In his hand was the   
daily paper. "Local teen EMTs save Mayor's life" He tossed the paper on the   
coffee table.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool!" Val exclaimed. "And look, it even has our names   
listed on here! 'The four heroes attend the local High school and spend their   
after school hours doing volunteer work for the teen EMT program in   
Kingsport. These four teenagers; Hank Beachum, Tyler Connel, Val Linear   
and Jamie Waite, all devote their time to saving lives and have made a   
phenomenal improvement admidst this Town's EMS program. These   
students can surely be an example to us all.'" Val read. "And that's just part   
of it!"  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty cool." Tyler agreed.  
  
"But you know what's funny?" Hank looked at Alex. "The call wasn't that   
big of a deal. It wasn't really life threatening, she had just fallen, blacked out   
and ended up with just a mild concussion."  
  
"Yeah, pretty ironic how one important person's life can seem more   
important than the average person's," Alex agreed. He was about to continue,   
but was cut off by the familiar chirping of his cell phone. "Hello......Oh hello   
Mrs. Mayor" He glanced at the group and raised his eyebrows in question.   
"Uh huh, okay,.............well, that's amazing..............yes, I'm very proud of   
them...............Really, well, that is an honor, uh huh...........Friday, 7 o'clock?.   
............Yes Ma'am, I will tell them, and I will see you on Friday.........Okay,   
Bye." He hung up the phone and turned back around. "Well, you guys will   
not believe this! The Mayor is throwing an honorary banquet for you all this   
Friday at the Town Hall. All your families are invited, and if I understand the   
mayor, there's going to be some kind of special ceremony."  
  
"Man, they are really blowing this out of proportion!!" Hank exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but still, a banquet! That's fine with me!" Tyler replied. "Wait till   
William gets a load of this!"  
  
"I can't believe they're honoring us!" Val grinned excitedly.   
  
"Yeah, that's great." Jamie muttered, his eyes downcast. Everyone else was   
too busy talking about the ceremony to even hear him.  
  
********  
"I read that article in the paper about you guys, pretty cool Jamie." Katie said   
as the two were walking home from school the next day.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But they're making too big of a deal out of this. They're even   
doing this big ceremony and everyone's invited. It's stupid." Jamie replied,   
kicking a small twig lying on the ground in frustration.   
  
"Oh right, Val was talking about that. Is your dad going?" Katie asked.  
  
"My dad? Um, no, he, ah, he has to work, yeah." Jamie responded. He   
reached up and pulled a leaf off a tree. His T-shirt came up when he raised   
his arms, exposing a dark purple bruise on his side. He noticed about the   
same time that Katie did, and jerked his arms down.   
  
"Jamie," Katie lifted up his shirt to look at the bruise. "How did this happen?   
It's huge." She touched it gently, and saw Jamie flinch.  
  
"Um, I don't know, I guess I fell or something."  
  
"Gosh I think I'd remember if I did something like that." Katie said.  
  
"Look Katie could you just drop it!" Jamie exclaimed. Katie looked at him,   
surprised. He sighed. "Sorry, it's just-. Well, it's no big deal."  
  
"Okay, whatever." Katie shrugged her shoulders, and they walked in silence.  
  
When they reached Jamie's house, Katie said "Hey, how about I come with   
you tomorrow to that ceremony thing, you know, just, for the heck of it."  
  
Jamie smiled. "Sure, that'd be cool." He looked up at his house and visibly   
stiffened. There was a car in the driveway. "Great, he's home." he muttered,   
almost inaudibly.  
  
"Jamie, are you okay?" Katie asked, concerned.  
  
"Um yeah, I'll see you later Katie." Jamie said quickly. Then, taking a deep   
breath, he walked toward his house.  
  
Katie shook her head. There was something wrong, if only Jamie would tell   
her.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Trouble at Home, Chapter 2  
*All disclaimers apply*  
Warning: Angst this chapter!!!!  
Author's notes: Well, here's chapter two!! I hope everyone's liking it so far, I'm having a great time writing it! Sorry about the Katie/Catie thing in the first chapter, stupid me, I realized my mistake right after I posted the story! And just another quick note; I'm sorry if I posted this at a bad time, (like too many Jamie abuse fics, etc) but I had the idea a couple of weeks ago, and I had to write before I got bored with the idea, that's just how I am, very fickle!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jamie held his breath as he quietly opened the front door. To his relief, his father was passed out on the couch, an empty bottle of beer in his hand. Jamie lightly walked to his room and put his books down. He wasn't due at the station for an hour, but he figured he could get there early and start on his homework or something. The bottom line was that he wasn't going to stay in that house if he could help it.  
  
He left quickly, and started to walk towards the station. He pulled his leather jacket tighter around him as he walked against the brisk cold wind.   
  
It was really obvious that Katie was suspecting something, and that was not a good sign. He had worked so hard to keep his situation a secret, no one had the slightest idea that when he was out from school for a couple of days, he wasn't 'sick'. No one knew that those signatures on report cards and notes weren't that of Mr. Waite. Everyone thought that that occasional black eye was the result from a trouble making teen always getting into fights. No one knew, and Jamie knew that no one cared..............  
  
He bitterly wiped a tear from his eye. 'Real men don't cry' he thought to himself and remembered the blow that came from his father after that comment. It was pretty tough to not cry, to not limp, and to keep a straight face when his dad used Jamie as his personal punching bag.   
  
"Gosh, stop thinking about it." He chiding himself as he neared the station. "It's time to be Jamie Waite; to show no emotion, to act like you don't care, and to be the trouble maker that you were born to be." It really did take a audible phsyching up just to put on his little charade sometimes. He quickened his steps, only to reach the station quicker so he wouldn't have to dwell on his problems. He never thought that he'd actually like being an EMT, but that seemed to be the only thing that brought meaning into his life, it made him feel like, well, like he was needed. But at times he felt like he wasn't even wanted there. Sure, Val, Tyler, and Hank acted like they needed him, but he decided that they really didn't like him.   
  
But then there was Catie. He thought she was the coolest person he knew, but there was something about her, it was like she was untouchable. Plus, he was just a Sophomore, and she was a Junior. She probably didn't want a relationship with him, it was just his luck.  
  
He sighed with relief when he reached the station. He stepped inside, hoping to escape his maddening thoughts. It was time to make a difference.  
  
"Hey everybody," he attempted to smile as he walked into the main room. 'Go away thoughts!' he screamed inside his head, he just couldn't stop thinking about everything.   
  
Of course Val, Tyler and Hank were talking about the ceremony the next day. Jamie shook his head and rolled his eyes as he flopped down on one of the couches. "You guys are making way too big of a deal out of this." he exclaimed.   
  
"Oh and like you can't say that you're excited?" Val asked, an amused look on her face.   
  
"Actually, I'm not. In fact, I don't wanna go."  
  
"Jamie, for goodness sake, we're being honored. You can't just not go." Tyler added.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm going; but only because Catie's coming with me. I don't want to like, er, stand her up or anything." Jamie replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Catie," Val smiled suspiciously. "Of course, you can't stand her up or anything. Especially since you LIKE HER!!" She grinned mischievously.   
  
"What? I do not like Catie," Jamie protested.  
  
Hank laughed. "Sure you don't."  
  
"I don't, really, I don't," It was getting hard for Jamie to defend himself. Fortunately for him, the alarm rang and the squad raced out to the ambulance, their thoughts suddenly focused on the task ahead.  
  
********  
  
It was late when Jamie finally ventured home. He thought that was a good thing, his dad would probably be asleep. But, just to be safe, he quietly walked into the house.  
  
"Is that you BOY!!!!" An angry voice screamed as soon as he walked into the house.  
  
Jamie flinched. He didn't even want to think about what was coming.  
  
"Answer me boy!!!!"  
  
"Um, yes sir, I'm home." Jamie replied as he headed towards his room. He was almost there when two strong arms grabbed him and spun him around, to where he was face to face with his father.   
  
"Where you been boy??!!!" Mr. Waite's tall husky frame bent down until he was eye to eye with his quivering son.  
  
"I, I was working." Jamie replied softly, reeling back slightly from his father's alcohol stenched breath.  
  
"Oh, you were working, huh?" Mr. Waite's fist connected squarely with Jamie's jaw, knocking him down. He picked his son back up by his shirt, and shoved him against the wall. "You don't need to work, boy! You do productive things, like clean the house, and do those dishes." He threw Jamie on the hard wood floor. Jamie's lip was split and bleeding, and as he tried to sit up, his father's heavy work boot pushed roughly down on his chest.  
  
Jamie couldn't breathe. He struggled, but there was no way he could stand up to his 6'3", 250 pound father. Everything was getting blurry, but not from his lack of air, but from the tears that were brimming in his eyes. Unfortunately, his father noticed, and growled angrily.  
  
"If I've told you once, I'm told you million times!" He yelled, kicking Jamie. "Real," he kicked. "men," he kicked harder, "Don't cry!" He finished with a hard kick to Jamie's kneecap, causing the already bruised and bleeding teen to cry out in pain. Upon hearing the cry, Mr. Waite picked up the half unconscious Jamie, and threw him against the wall. Jamie felt his head hit the sheetrock with a loud crack, and then everything went black.  
  
**********  
  
"uhhgg," Jamie struggled to open his eyes. He didn't know why his head was throbbing at first, but then the events of the previous night came flooding back. The only thing he could think of was to get to his bedroom and lock the door, ASAP. That's what he normally did. If he just laid in bed for a couple of days, usually he was able to get up and go back to school. His father never even thought about him unless he saw Jamie, and it was usually easy to avoid the beatings. They were bad, but he could never remember one as bad as what his father had dished out the night before.  
  
But the important thing was to get into his bedroom. He couldn't walk, his right kneecap was definitely broken, if not shattered. Everything hurt, and it took him nearly an hour to drag himself down the hallway and into his room. When he got there, he felt nauseous, and was barely able to reach the bathroom before he promptly threw up. With every heave he felt his broken ribs jab inside of his chest, and the pain was so terrible that he started to see stars. When he felt like there was nothing left to throw up, he glanced down at the toilet, and saw blood. "Oh that can't be good" he muttered. But he felt like there wasn't anything he could do about it, so he slowly made his way to his bed. He finally was able to pull himself up on top of the comforter. It was cold outside, and the heat wasn't on, but his fatigue was so strong that once his head hit the pillow he was unconscious, his maimed body spread out on the twin sized bed.  
  
Oooooo, is it getting good? Well, the more feedback, the better chance of a new chapter soon..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Trouble at home-Chapter 3  
Author: Em Walters  
Rating: I gave it a PG-13, there's a lot of violence, and some disturbing stuff in here, just as a warning. This is probably the most violent chapter  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took me awhile to get this one out! I had finals, then a snowstorm, and guy troubles (Don't ask) Anyways, I hope everyone likes it, and don't worry, I'll try to get the next one out sooner!!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"And I want to thank you again for all your bravery and deeds in the call of duty." Mayor Rivera stated, standing in front of Val, Tyler and Hank. "I must say it was above and beyond." The crowd in the Town Hall applauded wildly. "But Alex, I must inquire, where is the other boy, um, Jamie, is it?"  
  
Alex smiled uncomfortably. He was going to strangle that boy when he got a hold of him! Of course, Jamie wouldn't show up. He gritted his teeth, he wasn't going to tell the truth; that would make him look bad as well as the rest of the squad. No, he wasn't going to ruin that for his FAITHFUL EMTs. "Um, Jamie Waite, he's , ah, not feeling well today," he lied. "He was very sorry that he was unable to make it, but he couldn't help it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, send him my regards." The Mayor stated, nodding.  
  
Val peered at Alex in shock. Had he just told a blatant lie to Mayor Rivera?! That was a first! She was upset, and surprised about Jamie not showing up, but she didn't think that he did it on purpose. Catie, after all, was still there, sitting next to Brooke in the front row with her parents! He wouldn't have stood Catie up like that. 'Oh well' She shrugged it off, focused on the crowd, and gave a million watt, 'Super Val' smile.  
  
****  
  
Alex strode into his office angrily. That Jamie had better have a good explanation for skipping out on the ceremony today. He grabbed his phone and punched in the number.  
  
****  
Ring  
  
Jamie groaned slightly, awakened by the phone.  
  
Ring  
  
Was it worth getting? He was laying on his side, his back to the annoying ringing sound.   
Maybe it would stop.  
  
Ring  
  
He rolled his eyes, might as well get it. He rolled over, clutching his chest. That slight amount of movement sent stabs of pain up and down his entire body, making him shudder. He squeezed his eyes in agony.  
  
Ring  
  
Jamie had had enough of the persistent ringing. His free hand snatched the phone, shaking violently. He hoped he wasn't in shock. He cleared his throat. "Hello"  
  
"Jamie, is that you?!!!" An Angry voice screamed. Jamie knew right away exactly who it was.  
  
"Um yeah, Alex, it's me."  
  
"Well, you'd better have a good explanation for missing the ceremony this afternoon. I outta put you on probation for pulling a stunt like that!"   
  
Oh the ceremony! Jamie had completely forgotten. Actually, what was he thinking, he could barely move, trying to go would have been useless. Well, he could just tell Alex an altered version of the truth. "Oh, the ceremony! Oh gosh Alex, I'm sorry." Jamie made his voice sound weak, which wasn't that hard, considering. "I was up all last night throwing up, and I guess I forgot to set my alarm," well, that was sorta true.   
  
"Oh, okay," Alex felt sorta bad for accusing Jamie, he really did sound sick. His voice was really shaky, and he sounded really weak. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Jamie, I just was in an awkward position at the ceremony today."  
  
"That's alright." Jamie responded.  
  
"Just take all the time you need, and I'll see you when you feel better." Alex said.  
  
"Okay, thank you, bye." Jamie hung up the phone, and laid on his back, closing his eyes. Why did everything hurt so badly, it practically killed him just talking to Alex. He couldn't remember a time where his dad had hurt him this severely. He opened his eyes to reassess his injuries. He tenderly felt his face. There was a bruise along the right side of his jaw, and another on his cheek. He could feel a black eye, and a gash on his other cheek. Those would be alright. He knew there was something wrong with his left knee. There was a large bloodstain on that knee of his baggy jeans. He tried for 10 minutes to get the pant leg up, and finally got it up to the knee. He gritted his teeth, and, ignoring his flaming ribcage, used both of his hands to pull the material over his swollen knee. "Aggggghhhh!" He screamed loudly, beads of sweat forming at his brow. His knee felt like it was on fire. He tried as best as he could to gently pull the rough cloth over the knee, but it didn't work. He finally got the knee exposed, and collapsed back in exhaustion. A few minutes later he finally peered down at his knee. He grimaced just looking at it.  
  
It was swollen to about twice its normal size, and didn't resemble flesh at all. It was a mangled, dark purple, bloody looking thing. Jamie just knew that it wouldn't just heal, it'd probably need surgery or something.   
  
But surgery wasn't possible. Jamie knew that. In fact, a doctors visit wasn't even possible. No one knew, yet. And if things went Jamie's way, no one would find out. There was no way anyone could find out. First of all, if his dad found out first, Jamie was good as dead. Besides, Jamie thought he could handle his old man. After all, he never was hurt that bad. Just some bruises, some broken bones. They healed, eventually. This was the only life the young boy knew. He could remember, as he stared at the ceiling, when his father beat his mother. In fact, he went back to that night again and again; when he was three, and the abuse began for HIM..................................  
  
Flashback  
  
"Do the dishes!!!" a younger Mr. Waite screamed at the raven haired woman quivering in front of him.  
  
"They're done dear, I promise, just sit down, lay back, and relax." Kathryn Waite responded sweetly. Her lip was split, and there were a few fading bruises on her beautiful face.  
  
"No, I WON'T calm down!" Mr. Waite screamed. He cursed harshly at his wife, and backhanded her. She fell down, and slowly raised her hand to her tender cheek.   
  
Kevin Waite was drunk, and decided that he had had enough of his disobedient wife. He started kicking her, and didn't stop. An hour later he stopped, and picked up the corpse of his once beautiful wife. There was a deep red bloodstain on the off white carpet where she had lain. Her body was a mixture of red and purple, and her long black hair was soaked in blood. Kevin threw her in the trunk of his car, and drove off.  
  
Quivering behind the brown leather couch in the small house was a young, thin little boy. Tears streamed down his little cheeks, he didn't understand what had just happened. Where had his dad taken his Momma? Why was Momma bleeding, and why did daddy carry her? He sat there, terrified, until his dad came home.   
  
"Dadda, where did you take Momma?" he asked. "Is she coming home?"  
  
Mr. Waite responded with a slap to his little boy's face. "Go to your room BOY!!!" He screamed. "Momma's not comin' home," he spat spitefully.  
  
End flashback  
  
Jamie glared angrily at the ceiling, tears streaming freely down his face. His mother had been so beautiful, so loving, so kind. She was scared to turn her husband in. She was scared of what he would do to her and her child. She was scared that without his meager income, they wouldn't have been able to get by. She was too scared to turn him in, and then it was too late. And Kevin Waite wasn't even caught. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. It wasn't fair that Jamie had lived this life for so long. He didn't know any better when he was a young boy, he just figured that the things that went on in his house went on in everybody else's. He never said anything though, because his dad threatened to kill him if he told anyone, and he believed the man.   
  
But then, when he got older, he realized that abuse did not go on at everyone's homes. In fact, he realized that it was a crime, but he still believed that his father would kill him if he told anyone, so he kept his mouth shut, and vented his frustrations in other ways. He became a 'trouble maker', getting in fights to use as an excuse for the bruises caused by his dad. He acted like he didn't care about school, friends, or the doomed path he was headed. He broke the law, stealing CDs, clothes, anything. He thought he could get away with it, like his dad, until he was caught. Boy did his dad give him a beating when he found out. And then the city sent him to the teen EMS center, and his life changed. Well, his home life didn't change, but his actions did. He felt like he mattered, even though he was treated like an outcast, at first. When he was working, he could forget about his past, his father, and the horrible injustice his mother had suffered from, and the story that his dad made up about her.  
  
His dad had claimed that his wife had left him. He made her out to be this horrible person. You see, a sober Mr. Waite was a popular man. People liked him, they believed his little charade. 'What a great guy," they said. 'Horrible thing about his wife leaving him' His dad was a minor real estate agent, so he knew a lot of the homeowners in Kingsport. And they liked him! He got away with murder, and no one knew. He got away with everything. No DUIs, no files of child abuse, not even a speeding ticket.  
  
"Well not anymore," Jamie stated. That was it, he was going to put a stop to it right then. But who could he call? An abuse hotline? No, that wasn't what he needed, they couldn't help him. Alex? No, he wouldn't believe him. Then the person came to him- Catie! She could help him! She really cared about him, and would make sure that he was okay, and that his father was gone for good. He leaned over and picked up the phone.   
  
As soon as he started to dial, a sharp pain jarred in his chest. It was unbearable. He dropped the phone, clutching his chest, squeezing his eyes shut in agony. It was getting harder to breath, and as he tried to sit up he blacked out, falling off the bed and landing on his face, the blaring dial tone ringing in his unhearing ears, and the phone laying next to his outstretched, unconscious body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: Trouble at Home- Chapter 4  
Author: Em Walters  
Rating: I'll give it a PG this time, cause there's no Violence this time, just major suspense!!  
Author's notes: Thanks to all that have reviewed so far, I'm really enjoying giving out these cliffhangers!! Hehehehehehe, J/K! But anyways, just a quick note: Um, I know that Jamie has a brother, but I already had the plot in my head when the Ep aired, and a big brother didn't fit in the picture. So Jamie doesn't have a Bro in MY story, it's my story, so I'll do what I want :) Okay, have fun reading!  
*All disclaimers apply*  
  
  
Alex sat at his desk, tapping his fingering nervously on the mahogany surface. It had been nearly two weeks, and no one had heard from Jamie. The phone was always busy, and according to the rest of the squad he hadn't been to school either. He didn't know what to do. Something didn't seem right. Jamie hadn't sounded too good when Alex had last spoken to him, and him not showing up anywhere really worried Alex.   
  
And what was up with Jamie's dad? Alex had met Mr. Waite, and he seemed like an okay guy, just a normal dad. But wouldn't he have called or said something to the effect of 'My son's sick, sorry he hasn't been coming, he'll be back soon.' In fact, Kevin Waite hadn't even mentioned Jamie when Alex had met him, and that was kind of odd, considering that Jamie was all Kevin had. Alex shook his head, something had to be done. He walked out of his office and into the common room, where Hank, Val, Tyler and Brooke sat. "Hey guys, you still haven't seen Jamie at school, right?"  
  
"Nope," Hank said. "It's like he disappeared or something."  
  
"Catie hasn't even heard from him," Val added.   
  
"Yeah, I'm getting kind of worried," Alex said, almost to himself. "Why don't you guys take the ambulance out for gas, and stop by his house on the way back, just to make sure he's okay."  
  
"Alright," Hank said. "C'mon guys, let's go."  
  
***********  
  
"Hmm, it doesn't look like anyone's home," Val observed as they approached the front door of Jamie's house.  
  
"His dad's probably at work," Tyler replied, shrugging.  
  
Hank reached the door first, and rang the bell. When there was no response, he rang it again, and then for the third time. "No answer," he muttered, and then tried the door. It was unlocked. He opened it and stepped inside.  
  
"Hank, do you think it's okay to do that?" Tyler asked.  
  
"It's fine." Hank turned around to face Tyler and Val. "Besides, I don't think anyone's home."  
  
Tyler shrugged and followed suit, with Val at his heels.   
  
"Jamie," Hank called out. "Jamie, you here?" He walked down the hallway, with Tyler and Val behind him.  
  
The three tried a few different doors, and Tyler reached a locked door. He knocked on it. "Jamie? Hey Jamie, are you in there." He looked back, and motioned for Hank and Val to join him. "It's locked," he said, and then banged on the door. "Jamie, JAMIE!" he yelled.   
  
Jamie groaned, and turned his head. Who was that? Was it his dad? No, it sounded like, like Tyler. What was Tyler doing at his house? Ohhh, everything hurt really, really badly. It had gotten worse. He couldn't even remember what had happened in the past couple of days. He remembered waking up a couple of times, and going to the bathroom, but it was all a blur. How long had he been out?   
  
"Jamie, Jamie, are you in there?!" Tyler was about to give up.  
  
"Tyler?" Jamie weakly called out.   
  
"Jamie! Hey, are you okay?" Tyler asked anxiously.  
  
"I don't, know." Jamie replied. "My dad, he-" He started coughing, and when he covered his mouth his hand became soaked with blood. He tried to speak, but no sound would come out.  
  
"Jamie, you're going to have to unlock the door so we can come in and help you." Hank moved in front of the door.  
  
Jamie looked at the door, it seemed miles away from where he was lying on the floor. He regained his voice. "I, I don't, I don't think I can."  
  
"Jamie, you have to try." Val said.   
  
"Okay." Jamie pushed himself up, and slowly crawled to the door. It was excruciatingly painful, and with each movement it became harder and harder for him to breathe. He knew that just outside that door, his friends were waiting. He could get help. He wasn't even worried about hiding it anymore, he just wanted the pain to go away. He reached the door, and used the doorknob to pull himself up. He couldn't even keep his balance, and it took all his strength just to unlock and open the door. He pulled just enough to get it open, and then fell forward.  
  
Hank and Tyler opened their mouths in shock as they caught the falling Jamie. He didn't even look like himself. They slowly lowered him to the floor. His breathing was heavy, and he was gasping for air.   
  
"Oh my gosh Jamie," Val gasped.   
  
"Tyler, go get the backboard!" Hank yelled. "It's okay Jamie, everything's going to be okay."  
  
"It hurts," Jamie gasped.   
  
"Jamie, what happened?" Val asked tenderly as she stroked his forehead, running her fingers through his hair as an attempt to soothe him.   
  
"My dad," Jamie managed. "He, he did this."  
  
Val's eyes opened wide in shock. "Oh Jamie," she muttered, unable to go on. She couldn't even imagine what he was going through.   
  
Suddenly Jamie's eyes got wide, and he struggled to speak. "Can't, breathe," He gasped out.  
  
"Oh man, we gotta get him to the hospital now. Tyler, hurry!" Hank yelled.   
  
As if on cue, Tyler ran down the hall, backboard in hand.   
  
"He's got severe internal injuries," Hank explained. "It looks like his lung's punctured. Let's get him outta here and get some O2." They carried Jamie out and loaded him up.   
  
Suddenly Jamie's eyes closed, and his strained breathing stopped. "Oh man, he stopped breathing!" Hank yelled. "Tyler, start driving, we gotta get him to the hospital now." He started rescue breathing as Val assessed Jamie's other injuries.   
  
"He's got a shattered left knee, some contusions, pretty bad bruises, and a possible concussion." Val explained.   
  
Tyler was going as fast as he could, but they couldn't get to the hospital soon enough. Hank was still doing rescue breathing when they got to the hospital, and Val quickly explained the visible injuries.   
  
"He's got a shattered left knee, contusions, bruises, and a possible concussion. There's also broken ribs, and a punctured lung. He stopped breathing five minutes ago."  
  
"How did this happen?" A nurse asked, taking the chart from Val.  
  
"His dad did it, he beats him." Val replied gravely, tears threatening to flow from her eyes.  
  
There was an eerie silence for a few seconds, and then a doctor took charge.  
  
"Okay let's get a ventilator, and get him up to surgery for the lung and ribs stat." An ER doctor stated, the group quickly vanished behind two swinging doors, leaving Val, Tyler and Hank standing there, alone, their minds full of questions.  
  
"Let's go sit down," Tyler said, and the trio walked over to some plastic chairs. Hank muttered something about making some calls, and walked over to a phone. A few minutes later he came back, and sat numbly in a chair next to his two silent friends. No one spoke, each was trying to get a grip on what had just happened. There was no emotion, no words, no tears, just numbness; each teenager was stuck with their own thoughts.   
  
Val was sitting there, admist the silence, when she just couldn't take it anymore. She had seen injuries like Jamie's. She had seen people die from injuries like Jamie's. He was her friend, he was an EMT, this wasn't supposed to happen to EMTs. She had to say something, she had to let it out. She started to cry. She cried for Jamie, she cried for the injustice served to him, she cried for her own fears. Tears flowed down her face, she couldn't stop them, she didn't try.  
  
Tyler put his arms around Val in an effort to comfort her, but he needed the comfort as well. Jamie was his friend. They were unlikely friends, each with their own agendas, each with so different extracurricular activities, except one. The Teen EMS squad had brought them together, as strange as that could be. Tyler could remember all the calls, all the things that they had shared together, they were truly friends. And now his friend was lying on a hospital table, inches from death, and why? Because his father had beat him. His father. The very man that gave Jamie life tried to take it away. Tyler didn't know how many times Jamie's dad had beat him, it didn't seem fair. Tyler thought he had it bad, but William had never beat him, William was nice to him. Jamie was the one that had it bad. Tyler couldn't believe what was happening. He rested his head on top of Val's, and tears started to form in his eyes.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Tyler looked up, locking eyes with Alex.   
  
Alex cleared his throat. "Hank, I don't really appreciate 'Jamie's in the hospital, come now bye,' That was a little vague. So I'll ask again, what's going on?"  
  
Hank was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands. He raised his head and took a deep breath. "We found Jamie at his house, and brought him in. It's pretty bad. He has a bunch of bruises, contusions, and a shattered knee. But the worst is that, well, he had a punctured lung. He stopped breathing once we got him in the ambulance. They took him up to surgery, we don't know anything, and-" Hank stopped, he couldn't go on.  
  
"Alex, his dad did this to him." Val explained tearfully. "He beat him, and Jamie, he, he, practically died." She started crying again, it was just too much.   
  
Alex gritted his teeth in anger, Kevin Waite was going to feel his wrath. But he had to keep his cool. "Okay you guys, I'm going to go and see if I can find out his progress. Is there anyone you guys should call? Any other relatives that you know of, or friends?"  
  
"No, he hasn't mentioned any relatives," Hank responded.   
  
"But I should probably call Catie," Val added. "She needs to know." She got up and went to the phone. Five minutes later a frantic Catie ran in.  
  
"Val," she said, and ran over to her. The two hugged long and hard, and when they broke off Catie saw the tears in Val's eyes. "How is he?" she asked.  
  
Val bit her lip. "Um, he has a lot of cuts, bruises, and a messed up knee. And, and a punctured lung. He stopped breathing Catie, and they're in surgery right now. Alex went to find out what's going on."  
  
Tears started to roll down Catie's cheeks. "Oh my gosh," she gasped. "Wha-What happened?"  
  
"His dad Catie," Val answered. "He did this."  
  
"You mean, he beats him?"  
  
"I don't know if it's a one time thing, or if he does it all the time," Val shakily replied. "But Jamie looked horrible, and they've been up in surgery for awhile."  
  
Catie couldn't believe it. She sank to a chair, her legs felt like Jello. She cried openly, she couldn't take it all in. Jamie's father? It was something you'd only hear on TV. She was shaking, and her tears turned into sobs, and they didn't stop until Alex came back. Val had sat down next to her, and they both rose at the sight of Alex. Behind him was a young man in surgery scrubs. He looked very tired, and Catie searched his face for any sign of emotion at all. There was none.  
  
"You guys, this is Doctor Travis. He operated on Jamie, and he'll explain his condition."  
  
All the eyes in the small waiting room were focused on Dr. Travis as he cleared his throat and began to speak......................  
  
Dun dun DUN!!! I know I know, another terrible cliffhanger. But c'mon you know the drill. Review the story, get another part. Is it that hard? Thanks for all you who have reviewed, but I know there are more people than 13 reading Trouble at Home. Heck, you could tell me the Story sucks and that I'm the worst writer in the world, but just review, pulleeeeaaaassseee????? Okay, I'll try to get the next part out soon, if I get reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Title: Trouble at Home; Chapter 5   
Author: Em Walters  
Rating: G-There's nothing bad, violent or anything like that this chapter  
Author's Notes: Well, chapter five is here, it's a little short, sorry in advance. I'll try to have chapter 6 up tonight or tomorrow. Thanks to all 28 of you who reviewed chapter four, let's make it 35 reviews for chapter 5!!! If I get a lot tonight, I'll post six tonight as well!! Okay, I'll stop rambling again, and let you read!!  
*All Disclaimers apply*  
  
  
  
Doctor Travis cleared his throat, "Mr. Waite is out of surgery and in recovery at this moment, we repaired the punctured lung and stopped the internal bleeding as quickly as we could. His knee was broken badly, and we stabilized that as well. He also had a concussion, and fortunately that did not lead to any detected brain damage. What we were most concerned about was the internal bleeding and collapsed lung." The doctor stopped, this was always difficult to explain. "The problem is, Jamie has slipped into a coma due to the prolonged trauma. If your suspicions are right, he hasn't eaten for nearly two weeks, and the lack of nutrients have weakened his immune system. It's very difficult for me to tell you this, but he may not make it through the night. There's a 30 percent chance of survival at this point. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. Now, we have not contacted his father, due to the way he acquired these injuries, but is there any other family that should be contacted?"  
  
Catie shook her head. "Jamie never mentioned any close family."  
  
"I am willing to act as Jamie's guardian until this is all worked out." Alex spoke up.  
  
Doctor Travis nodded. "We have a social worker coming, and you can discuss this with her."  
  
"When can we see him?" Catie asked, tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
"He'll be coming out of recovery in about 45 minutes, and placed in an ICU room. Normally I would say only family, but in this case it will be alright for you to see him. Only 1 or 2 at a time though. Now, if you will excuse me, I have rounds. ICU is on the fourth floor, and there is a waiting room that you can go to until you are able to see him. I will have a nurse tell you when he is brought up." With that Dr. Travis left, leaving the shell-shocked group behind.  
  
Alex was the first to speak up. "Come on guys, we should probably head up there." he led the group to the elevator and to the fourth floor.   
  
Alex pushed open the door to the waiting room, and to his shock no one else was in there. He figured that was a good thing, that way the kids could be in there without any other anguished relatives of other patients to worry about. He also checked the clock, it was 11 pm. He walked over to one of the phones, and called up Jennifer, his assistant. He needed to have her put the secondary squad on dispatch. He got her voice mail, and left a hurried message. "Jennifer, it's Alex. Jamie's in the hospital and I'm here with the rest of the squad. Make sure the secondary squad is on call tonight and tomorrow or until I contact you otherwise. Thanks for your time. Bye."  
He hung up the phone and sank into a chair. He looked over at Val, Hank, Tyler and Catie. Tyler and Val were sitting on a couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Catie was sitting in an adjacent chair, her eyes vacant, as if she had cried until there were no tears left. And Hank, who had been unusually quiet, was sitting in another chair, staring off into space, with no emotion showing, only shock. Alex could only imagine what the teenagers were thinking about. What had just happened was a lot to take in, it was almost too much for Alex. And he couldn't sit still, either. It was anxiety, or worry, or whatever, but he started to briskly pace back and forth, his eyes staring at the ground.   
  
Hank looked up at Alex's moving figure. Then he looked at Val and Tyler; the two were close, and worry and fear shone on their face. Hank knew that if a normal person had looked at him at that very moment, they'd see a face with no emotion, a face with no tears, worry or pain sketched on it. He could only remember one time where he had actually broken down because of a case, and he made sure that no one saw him at that time. But his friend was in there, his FRIEND was in ICU, and they didn't even know if he'd make it through the night. But did Hank cry? Did he get angry, or show any emotion at all? No, of course not. One might consider that a strength of his, how he could remain detached, and how he could stay away from any sign of feelings. He'd make a great doctor, he just seemed to be able to display a heartless, no nonsense personality. But oh how he wished that he could show some emotion, how he wished that he could just let it out, for once! He wished that he could cry, or yell, or beat the crap outta Jamie's dad. He wished he could talk about it, or even just say SOMETHING about how he was feeling. But no, of course not. His fatal habit inside of him prevented him from even shedding a tear. He shook his head. This waiting was killing him! And of course every minute seemed like an hour, and the room was deathly quiet. 'Deathly, what a word to use at a time like this' he thought, shaking his head. His thoughts were maddening, why wouldn't they stop?   
  
"Excuse me," A nurse poked her head in the door, causing the five in the room to look up. "Mr. Waite is out of recovery now, it will be okay for one of two of you at a time to see him. He's in 427." She left.  
  
"Okay then. Who wants to go first?" Alex asked, trying to sound optimistic.   
  
"I will," Tyler said.   
  
"Me too." Val added, and they left.  
  
Catie shuddered at the thought of Jamie just a few rooms away. What would she say to him, what would he look like? Could she touch him, could she hold his hand? Was she even going to be able to go in there, did she have the courage? She stared at the door, waiting for Val and Tyler to return. She waited, and waited...............and waited. A few grueling moments later, the duo walked through the doors, Tyler's arm protectively around Val. It looked as though his support was the only thing keeping Val standing. Those two were made for each other, and could support each other during a trying time. Fresh tears welled up in Catie's eyes, she wanted that so badly with Jamie, but the sudden realization came to her that she may never have that with him. That fact made her even more terrified to go see him. Fortunately for her, Alex and an extremely quiet Hank left next, leaving her once again to escape from her fear. She looked over to Val and Tyler, her silent eyes pleading for them to tell her anything.   
  
Val seemed to understand Catie's silent plea, so she spoke up. "He looks alright," she managed, knowing that it was merely an outright lie. "Um, do you want me to go in there with you to see him?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks Val, I think I want to go alone," Catie said, attempting a smile. She couldn't remember a time in her life where she had been more scared than she was at that moment. What would Jamie look like, and was she going to be able to handle it? She almost smiled, realizing that she had plagued herself with questions for the past twenty minutes. She wondered if her subconscious would ever stop.   
  
Alex and Hank walked back a few minutes later, and Catie realized that she had to go back there. She stood up, head high, and walked back. The sound of her black boots echoed down the hall, and she stopped halfway down, in front of room 427. She took a deep breath, and slowly walked in the doorway. What she saw made even more tears brim in her eyes.   
  
*AGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! I know, what a cliffhanger!! But as I said before, review review review!! I hope you guys love me even more!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Title: Trouble at Home, chapter 6  
Rating: PG for suspense  
Author: Em Walters  
Author's Notes: Okay, here's chapter 6! I tried to be as medically accurate as possible, but don't sue me if it's a little off. I hope everyone likes it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed part 5!!!!!  
  
  
Catie steadied herself at the doorway, her eyes focused on the still figure in the bed. She was tempted to turn around, to leave, because she didn't think she could handle talking to Jamie. But somehow she forced herself to walk over beside him, and to sit in a chair next to his bed. She took his cold, limp hand, and just sat there.  
  
Jamie didn't look recognizable. His face was a rainbow of bruises, which disguised his natural color. There was a bandage above his right eye, and another one on his chin. What wasn't purple on his face was pale white, many shades lighter than the normal shade of his face. His eyes were closed, and there was almost an expression of pain on his face. Catie looked Jamie up and down, there was a large bandage on his tractioned knee, and he was so thin. She remembered the doctor saying something about Jamie not eating in two weeks, and it was obvious. His normally thin frame was gaunt looking, he looked like he was all bones. There were tubes everywhere, you could barely see Jamie for all the needles, tubes and machines all around him. Catie looked down at his hand she was holding, not only was it cold, it was bony, and limp. Tears started flowing as Catie whispered. "Oh Jamie, oh Jamie."   
  
She remembered how Dr. Travis said that Jamie may not make it through the night, and the realization hit her. "I've been so stupid," she whispered. "I haven't told you, I haven't told you how I feel. And now it may be too late." She loved Jamie with all her heart. At first it had just been as a friend, but it had grown into something more. She thought about him constantly, but had never said anything about it. She brushed it off, at first, as a harmless crush; but it didn't take long for her to realize that the feelings she kept bottled up inside weren't that of a simple crush. No they were more, much more. She wanted a relationship with Jamie, she wanted a real relationship. But she had never spoke up, she had never taken action, she had never made a move. And now he was laying in front of her, in a coma, and it hit her that he may never speak to her again.   
  
She started crying more than she had cried all night. She sobbed, laying her head on the bed next to his lifeless body. And through her crying she managed three words. "I love you, I love you." she choked out, her head buried in the sheets. She stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, until finally she let exhaustion overtake her, and fell into a fitful sleep.   
  
***********  
  
Everyone in the waiting room had fallen asleep, except for Alex. Val and Tyler were asleep next to each other on a couch, and Hank had finally fallen asleep in a chair. Alex sat, staring at the muted TV, and was left with nothing but his thoughts.  
  
He remembered how he had never liked Jamie very much at first. He had loathed the fact that the teen had been in trouble before, and how different he was from the A-List overachievers he had on the squad. He remembered how Jamie had proved himself, especially when he passed his admissions test on the first try. It had taken the others until their second time to pass, but Jamie had passed with ease. That in itself amazed him, because of what he had heard Jamie didn't do that well in school.   
  
And then there was that time where a man the squad had saved accused them of stealing his wallet. Of course Alex blamed Jamie, thinking that of anyone it had to be him. But after all of the blaming and confusion, it wound up not being Jamie after all. Alex had felt horrible after that, even though he didn't say anything, except to apologize halfheartedly. Jamie had proven himself, and Alex had just forgotten that at the time.   
  
Then another thought plagued him; what was going to happen to Jamie? If he had any relatives they weren't in Kingsport, and foster care was no picnic. Jamie needed a good, caring guardian, and foster care wasn't what he needed, especially after the upbringing he'd had for most of his life. Alex realized, suddenly, what needed to be done. He sighed, how could he do something like that?  
  
A moment later Alex once again looked around the room. There was Hank, Val, Tyler........where was that other girl, Catie, was it? He remembered that she had gone into to see Jamie, but that was hours ago. He suddenly yawned, and realized how tired he was. He was going to go look for Catie, but decided as he drifted off to look for her later.  
  
*******  
  
Catie was sound asleep, her head resting on Jamie's bed, when an unusual sound woke her up. She lifted her head, looking at the sleeping Jamie. Instead of the normal consistent beep of his heart monitor, it was speeding up. The rolling monitor's lines were closer together, and were rapidly quickening. Catie knew that that wasn't a good thing, and that it wasn't normal. "Jamie," she said, worry in her voice.   
  
The monitor kept going faster and faster, and a few seconds later a nurse strode in the room. She looked at the monitor, and ran out. Catie heard her scream "Code Blue, Room 427!"  
  
It was at that moment Catie realized what was going on. She wasn't stupid she knew what 'code blue' meant. Hot tears stung at her eyes as she got hysterical. "No, Jamie, No! Don't die on me, please!!!" She pleaded.   
  
She was interrupted by a team of several nurses and a doctor running into the room. She recognized the doctor who had told them about Jamie, Dr. Travis. He seemed to be heading up whatever they were doing. They crowded in the room, and Catie was pushed back without a word. She was sobbing, everything was going so fast, what were they doing? Her back was pushed against the wall, and she was only able to watch what was going on.   
  
The rapid beep on the heart monitor was getting faster and faster, and suddenly it stopped, and there was a long beeeeeeeeeepppppp as the line went flat.   
  
"No," Catie whispered, shaking violently, "No, no, no," she sank to her knees, she was unable to watch anymore.  
  
"He's flat lining," Dr. Travis yelled out. "Get the paddles, charge them to 50,"  
  
"Yes doctor," the nurse did so "50"  
  
"Clear!" he shocked Jamie. The line was still there. He tried again "Clear!" Still nothing. "Okay, charge it to 100," he waited a moment, and then tried again. "Clear!" he was responded with the droning beep. "C'mon," he whispered, "Work with me here," "Clear!" Nothing. "Clear!" The line was still there. "Clear!" He looked up suddenly to see the look on the Nurses' faces.  
  
"We've lost him," one nurse said sadly.  
  
**Aggggggghhhhhhhh!!!! I know, you want to shoot me right now, but here's the deal. Right now we're looking at a Sunday Release for Part 7. Yeah, that's terrible, but right now, it's all I can do, it might even be Monday. BUT!!! If you guys review a ton, like many many many reviews (hey I like feedback,) then I can probably get it out by Thursday. SOOOOO the fate of the story is in your hands as of whether or not you get the next part sooner, or later. I don't have it written now or anything, I just could squeeze it in if I get mucho reviews!! Kay?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Title: Trouble at Home, Chapter 7  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: Well I'M BAAAACCCKKK!!! I'm very very very very sorry that I didn't post sooner. I could list off a bazilion excuses but that wouldn't make up for the fact that I slacked off, and I am sorry. But that's behind me now, I've given myself time to write, so here is chapter seven! AND I've got a sequel to Confusion on the way as well. And, also to those who responded to my contest to get this chapter a day early, I accedentially lost those e-mails, and I'm sorry about that as well. But, everyone, forgive me, and enjoy this chapter!!!!  
  
*****************  
  
Dr. Travis looked around the room. 'We've lost him,' echoed in his head. He was not going to lose this one. Not this one. "Oh no we haven't," He stated, determined. "Clear!" He yelled, and tried once again. Nothing. Tears were starting to brim in the young doctor's eyes. He yelled again. "Clear!" Still, nothing. His shoulders slumped, and he looked at the linoleum floor. All of his training told him that the boy was dead, gone, and wasn't coming back. But he couldn't admit that to himself, not just yet. 'One more time' he decided to himself. "Clear!" He cried out, for the last time. And his eyes got wide at what he saw, and heard. The heart moniter was showing a steady, consistant heartbeat. He just about fell over, Jamie was still hanging on.   
  
Catie was still on the floor, her head burried in her hands, sobbing. She had tried to block out the hysterics going on in the room, but they had suddenly stopped. She looked up, knowing for sure that Jamie was dead.   
  
But she didn't see a sheet over his body, like she expected. Doctor Travis was standing beside Jamie's bed, writing something in a chart, and smiling. The nurses were leaving with the crash cart, and left him alone in the room with Jamie and her. He suddenly looked up from writing, and his eyes met hers.   
  
Catie quickly stood up, and Doctor Travis walked over to where she was standing. "Hi there," he said. "You're one of Jamie's friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"Were you in here while everything was going on?" He asked. She nodded, still in shock of what she had just seen. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." He said. "But, listen, I'm not supposed to say this, but Jamie's a fighter. I really think he's going to make it. And he has something to live for." The Doctor patted Catie's shoulder reassuringly. "You can stay in here for awhile if you want." And with those words he left, leaving Catie alone with Jamie once again.  
  
She quietly walked over to the chair at his bedside, and took his limp hand in hers. "Wow, Jamie, you really gave me a scare there for a minute." She said softly. "But Doctor Travis says he thinks that you're going to pull through. He says you're a fighter. And I already knew that, I suppose I just forgot. Gosh Jamie, you've been through so much, and no one even knew. No one knew about all the abuse you were taking, and you just dealt with it."  
  
The mere thought of all that Jamie had gone through sent tears to Catie's eyes, but she brushed them away. She was trying to be optimistic. Jamie was going to be okay, she just knew it. He had to be okay. "You're going to be alright." She whispered in his ear, in attempt to reassure herself. "You're going to be alright."   
  
Catie fell silent. She softly ran her fingers through his hair, and then leaned foreward. Even though his face was bruised, his lips seemed to have been spared from his father's fist. She felt drawn to them, and went foreward until her lips were merely inches from his. She didn't even realize what she was doing until her lips met his.  
  
*************  
  
It was really quiet, and he didn't know where he was. Something was different, was he asleep? What was going on? He didn't want to open his eyes, he knew the light would hurt. Where was he?  
  
Then he heard it. A voice. A soft, sweet voice, whispering to him. It sounded really familiar, like he had heard it before, but where? Who did it belong to? Then he realized, Catie. It had to be Catie. But why was she talking to him? What happened, he didn't feel like he was on his bed. In fact, the last he remembered was that he was lying on HIS bed after his dad-  
  
Wait, was he in a hospital? That had to be it. But he wasn't sure. Maybe this was some form of heaven or something. There were so many unanswered questions.  
  
He was trying to figure out what was going on when he felt it. Something soft on his lips. Someone was kissing him! But who? His eyes snapped open on reflex to see the face of Catie.  
  
********  
Catie pulled back after kissing him, and gasped. "Jamie!" she exclaimed in shock. He was awake.  
  
  
  
  
Whoohooo, I wrote again! And I'll stay consistant this time, I promise. Now, wasn't that worth the wait. (I know I know, it was short, but I thought this part would be a good place to cliffhang the story!!!) Review, or else I'll wait six MORE months before posting chapter 8!! Heehee Just kidding!!  
  



End file.
